


Life’s to Short to be Alone

by Hope_lessromantic85



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_lessromantic85/pseuds/Hope_lessromantic85
Summary: Harry’s thoughts after the wedding





	Life’s to Short to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> As always don’t own these guys , wish I did so bad. I do own any grammar or spelling errors. 
> 
> Felt like they should have had a moment either during the wedding or after. I felt like when Karas singing he’s looking at Caitlin.

Wells POV

I’m now back in my room at Star Labs nursing a glass of scotch trying to process the events of the last few days. I mean Allen and West have their wedding destroyed by Nazis SERIOUSLY. It was such a lovely service to , to begin with ( nice to be out of the lab as I’m usually not allowed but thanks to HR’s fancy device I didn’t look like me to the rest of the wedding party excluding the team I call family and the extended team of close friends ) West looked beautiful as always and Allen looked so happy pre nazis obviously. My focus as always was on the woman standing up next to West , she looked absolutely breathtaking in her pink bridesmaid dress and her smile lit up the room. I couldn’t help be drawn to her and I swear at one point our eyes met and for a minute she was looking into my soul, I wonder if she saw it , my undeniable truth that I’m completely head over heels in love with her. I’ve got it bad it’s like I’m a teenager again I’d actually planned to ask her for a dance at the reception but alas it was not meant to be. So now I’m sipping my drink torturing myself with missed opportunities. After everything we’ve faced the last few days , I want to be with her , I’m envious of West and Allen ( who ended up hitched after all along with Mr Queen and Miss Smoak ) I want that I want someone to come home to , I don’t want to be alone anymore if the last few days have taught me anything it’s that life is too short anything can happen look at poor professor Stein. I push my drink to the side, stand up and grab Ramons van keys I have to tell her and I have to do it now before the next crisis happens. As I open the door to my room I’m taken aback by the prescence of the woman in question , arm raised in the air about to knock.

“Hi Harry , you going somewhere” I stand there dumbfounded for a second before I re compose myself.

“ Erm yes I was on my way to see you actually “ I’m happy my voice has remained calm despite the blunt honesty I just used.

“ Well looks like I saved you the trip , can I come in? “

“Sure “ I step aside and let her in.

“ Can I get you a drink “ I ask as a distraction for me more than anything she is absolutely stunning in her fitted almost skin tight jeans , tight pink tee that exposes just a little bit of skin. God I’m practically drooling.

“ Thanks that would be nice , Harry can I tell you something “

“ Anything Snow , I’ve always got time for you “

This makes her smile and slightly blush which is one of my favourite things in the world to do.

“ Before everything got crazy at the wedding , id made myself a vow that day and when everything happened I was more than a little angry that my plan had been ruined” she takes a breath and I swear the next few words out of her mouth takes mine away.

“ I wanted to dance with you so badly at the reception , I had been working up the courage for weeks to finally ask you to dance , I wanted to see if I could see in your eyes that you felt the same for me the way I feel for you. And after everything we’ve been through I decided tonight Life is too short to spend it alone and without the person who makes you happier than you’ve been in years and sees the real yo...”

She doesn’t get a chance to finish now I’ve gotten over my initial shock , the explosion of my own heart pounding in my chest so hard I thought it would explode out of my chest. I have covered the gap cut her off mid flow and kissed her tentative at first exploring , and letting her feel what I feel for her I put as much in to that first kiss hoping I can convey it all. She sighs against me and this is all the invitation I need to deepen said kiss.

We eventually parted breathless foreheads resting against each other. A small tear escapes her eye and I look at her wide eyed and worried this was too much too soon despite what she said.

“ Oh god Harry I dreamt you would be a good kisser but never did I expect that , I am so in love with you , it drives me crazy seeing you every day and not been able to touch you , it turns me on when you throw things across the room and when you smile at me, it touches somewhere deep in my soul a part of me of me that I thought given all the trauma and loss I’ve suffered was long gone, you’ve re awakened that”

That’s it now it’s my turn for a tear to escape I never dreamt she would feel half of what I feel for her let alone this.

“ Harry are ok? “

I smile and open my mouth

“ Snow , Caitlin I am more than alright I never In a million years imagined you would feel the same way about me. I always convinced myself I was too old for you , to grumpy , I have a teenage daughter I’m from another earth for crying out loud, to hear you say these things makes me happier than I’ve been in years it’s like truly coming home a feeling I forgot existed , I’m a scientist but when I look at you science goes out the window and I feel like I was destined to come here , to make this my home , along with Jesse , make this my family and I really believe I was meant to find you , and I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you I’m worthy of that love if you’ll have me “

I can’t look at her straight away so I slowly raise me head , I take in the necklace she is wearing , her chin he oh so full swollen lips I notice the wetness on her cheeks and finally get to her eyes and I see it all our future together , getting married , kids , growing old(er in my case ) I see the life I was meant to have and the woman I’m meant to share it with. I’m just about to say as much when

“ I see it too , and I want that to start right now I never want to spend another day alone without you Harry , I love you , I am eternally grateful you arrived on this Earth out of all the multiverse , and I love you for you just as you I know you do with me “

“ I do “ It sounds like we just exchanged vows but I’m not scared this pledge for me is the easiest one I will ever have to make.

“Now we’ve exchanged vows , how about that first dance” I can’t help but cheekily smile as I reach for the remote for the sound system Cisco set up for me I hit shuffle and then play and suddenly the sounds of Everything I do , by Bryan Adams (who on this Earth is apparently a famous singer on my earth he owns a small newspaper stand situated outside of Star Labs) as we dance I actually listen to the lyrics and it’s like I could have written it.

“ I know what you mean “ it takes me a second to realise I’ve said this out loud “ Harry I think we have just found our song “ I smile and I know she’s smiling too. The song ends all to soon and the music shuffles to another song when she looks up at me with the sexiest of grins on her face.

“ We’ve exchanged vows and had the first dance , I think it’s time we started on the honeymoon “

I give what I hope is my best seductive look and sweep her up bridal style to place her lovingly on the bed , I take a quick moment to commit this to memory and allow myself to bask in the knowledge that I am no longer alone and that my life is truly just beginning again.


End file.
